1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to mats for covering all or portions of the floor of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carpet for covering the floor, or floorboard, is standard equipment for most present day automobiles. However, to protect the carpet from dirt, water, general wear and tear, and the like, many people place mats made of rubber composition, carpet, natural cocoa or sisal fiber, etc., over the carpet at least in the areas the driver and/or passengers are likely to place their feet. In addition, rubber floor mats have been developed with deep cavities and the like for holding a quantity of water or the like that might drain from a person's shoes or that might melt from snow or the like carried by a person's shoes, etc.
Nothing in the above identified prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the above identified prior art discloses or suggests a mat for the floor of a vehicle including, in general, a lower mat means for placement on the floor of a vehicle; the lower mat means including an upper surface an upper mat means for placement over the upper surface of the lower mat means; the upper mat means having a lower surface; and attachment means for removably attaching the upper mat means to the lower mat means; the attachment means including first attachment means secured to the upper surface of the lower mat means and including second attachment means secured to the lower surface of the upper mat means for coacting with the first attachment means to removably attach the upper mat means to the lower mat means.